Tentación
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [MomoRyo]Como resistirme, si eres la tentación en persona Ryoma? No se me ocurrio otro summary T.T


Título: lagrimas

Género: Shonen ai/ lime

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Paring: MomoRyo

Declaimer: T-T nada es mio, Waaaaaaaaa! Por que!

Excepto el derecho de matar a Sakuno le dispara

Muere mona trenzada! Muere!

-

-Otro fic raro, culpen a la filosofía…

-

-

-

Agradecimientos a Rei chan que va a ser la primera en leer -

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

-

-

Escucho el sonido de la ducha cerrarse y la puerta de tu habitación abrirse.

Sin embargo no abro los ojos.

Adoro verte, cuando no sabes que te observo.

Entre abro los ojos y contemplo embelesado tu figura semi desnuda.

Apenas resistiendo el impulso de levantarme y violarte ahí mismo.

Te mueves con una gracia felina puramente tuya.

Tus pasos apenas haciendo ruido contra el suelo.

Tus movimientos son leves y cargados de una sensualidad, que hace a mi cuerpo reaccionar involuntariamente.

Cierro los ojos: te diriges hacia la cama.

No puedo permitirme ver tus orbes doradas, porque se que si lo hago caeré de nuevo en tu embrujo.

Y quedamos, muy a mi pesar, en juntarnos con los otros titulares.

Siento, sin abrir todavía mis ojos, el peso de tu cuerpo en el borde de la cama.

No te mueves y empiezo a ponerme nervioso.

No puedo verte, pero puedo sentir que me miras.

Controlo mi respiración, levemente, esperando a que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estoy despierto.

Ni un sonido recorre la habitación, mas que el susurro del viento contra las cortinas.

El sol, se auto invita a pasar, entrando a raudales por la ventana.

Siento algo sobre mi mejilla y me congelo, conteniendo mi respiración.

Tu pequeña mano se desliza en una suave caricia por mi rostro.

Bajando hasta mis labios.

Solo cuando no te observo muestras ese lado _tierno, _sin el revestimientode orgullo que domina generalmente tus acciones.

Tan rápido como comenzó, el tacto termina.

Te siento darte vuelta, pero sin abandonar el borde de la cama.

Me aventuro a abrir mis violáceos ojos.

Y me encuentro con la visión, mas hermosa jamás presenciada.

Estas dándome la espalda, tu cabello húmedo cayendo descuidado sobre tu pálido cuello.

Dejando que rezagadas gotas de agua acaricien tu piel pálida.

El sol juega, dibujando sombras y contornos en tu desnuda piel.

No puedo resistir.

Mis manos cobran vida tomando contacto con la suave piel de tu pequeña espalda.

Te siento sorprenderte, tu cuerpo se tensa, pero ni un sonido sale de tu boca.

-Momo sempai…- susurra aun dandome la espalda.

Me incorporo sentándome, detrás de ti.

Tú te relajas, pero no cambias de posición.

Mis manos vagan hasta tu estrecha cintura.

-"una cintura de Uke preciosa, preciosa"- si dijera eso en vos alta me golpearías.

Sonrío para mí y llevo mis labios hasta tus cervicales, respiro, suave mente, ahí.

Te revuelves, pero ni un sonido sale de tu boca.

Mis ojos brillan traviesos, y no puedo contener mi lengua, que roza esa zona, traviesa.

Reprimes un gemido, pero a esta distancia puedo oírlo.

Eres extremada mente sensible en el cuello.

Me tiento y te muerdo.

Saltas y guardas la respiración.

Cuanto resistirás?

Bajo a lengüetazas hasta donde tu cuello y hombro se unen.

Puedo sentirlo en mis labios, tienes la piel de gallina.

Muerdo tu clavícula.

Y gimes sin poder reprimirlo ya.

Giras y me tomas las muñecas aprisionándome contra la cama.

De inmediato soy yo el que te tiene entrampado contra las sábanas.

Tus orbes doradas brillan con deseo.

Una idea cruza por mi mente.

Aflojo el agarre, permitiéndote incorporarte.

Pero no lo haces, como supuse.

Me inclino a besarte, tus ojos se entre cierran, pero me detengo a escasos centímetros de tus ansiosos labios.

- Los sempais nos esperan- Sonrío malignamente, mientras me separo un poco.

Frunces el seño furioso. Me encanta cuando eres impaciente.

Tomas mis muñecas y en un movimiento que no me esperaba, me tienes debajo de ti.

Me besas con fiereza, y presionas tu pequeño cuerpo junto al mio.

Sabes que eso me enloquece.

-Que esperen- gruñiste.

-juegas sucio- farfulle a mitad del beso, aunque es solo para molestarte.

-es tu culpa Momo sempai- contestas, tus manos deslizado mi camisa por mis hombro con absoluta facilidad.

Llevo mis manos a tus muslos, y estoy complacido de encontrar que aun no te has vestido.

-Tú me tentaste Momo sempai-

-

-

-

Owari

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Emmm n.nU que puedo decir en mi defensa?

Quedo medio raro, y no era la idea que tenia al principio, pero me parece que quedo más o menos aceptable.

Espero que les guste!

Un gran beso a Rei chan!


End file.
